


Cover for Mysterious Ways

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mysterious Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228304) by [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f). 



[](http://imgur.com/bP6i0fb)


End file.
